one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Vs Aiai
Leon Kennedy of Resident Evil (TheOmegaCookie) takes on Aiai of Super Monkey Ball (NiakMPO) in round one of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro (Town Hall/Police Station, 0:00-0:58) Flickering lights are all that illuminate a dark hallway of what used to be a futuristic science establishment. An agent of the D.S.O, Leon Scott Kennedy, makes his way down the hallway as cautiously as he can afford, hugging the wall and occasionally shining a flashlight ahead of him. After a while of silence, he taps his radio. Kennedy: This is Leon. I haven’t found the B.A yet. Only thing here that isn’t a machine was a damn banana. Over. Control: Roger that, but stay alert. Our thermal imaging is picking up a small body approaching your location. It definitely isn’t human. Over. Kennedy: 10-9? How did you pick up a zombie on thermal? Over. Control: We never said it was a zombie. We asked you to capture a biological anomaly roaming around Umbrella Laboratories. Over. Before Leon can craft a witty response, the lights suddenly start going on in the facility, one by one. The computer lights go on, and the area gains something of a cartoonish look, while Scott holds his pistol up to his shoulder and hugs the wall next to a corner. The camera pans around it and reveals Aiai the monkey to be doing the same thing with a laser blaster. With his other hand, Aiai holds up a small bananadar, which reveals the fruit he’s been seeking is just behind the corner. (Two on Two, 0:00-0:04) Smiling, he clicks his device and activates a bubble shield around him. 'FIGHT!!!' 60 (Two on Two, 0:04-0:41) The two combatants turn the corner and fire. Due to Aiai’s inferior height, Leon’s shot goes right over him, and Aiai hits him square in the leg. Leon: Augh! Annoyed, Leon punts the monkey’s ball, which flies back, bounces off a wall, and rams right back into him. Aiai begins to run inside the ball, dragging Leon along the outside of it as he speeds down the hallway and out a revolving door. 53 Leon manages to roll away from the ball, and lands on his stomach, firing three shots at Aiai. Each is deflected off of the monkey’s transport, so Leon opts for more heavy weaponry and pulls out the Red9. With one powerful shot, he destroys Aiai’s Monkey Ball, leaving a blast of smoke in its wake. Aiai leaps out of it and fires his rifle at Leon, who rolls to dodge. Stylishly flipping over a few more of Aiai’s shots, he fires his pistol again, but Aiai dodges the attacks with acrobatics as well. Springing off his hands, he aims a kick towards Kennedy’s face, but the agent is able to grab his foot and block the attack, before punching him into the ground. As Aiai bounces, Leon hits him with a roundhouse kick, sending him into the wall. 38 As Aiai shakes his head, he spots Leon, and waves happily. Kennedy is confused, before he looks down and sees a pineapple with a lit fuse underneath him. He manages to roll away just in time, and ducks behind a large computer to reload his gun. Before he can do so, Aiai leaps over the computer, and bashes his head with a whack-a-mole hammer. Leon grips his head in pain and gets up, while Aiai spawns another ball with boxing gloves on attached springs. With nothing else to go off of, Leon brings out a hunter’s knife, and carefully ducks and dodges Aiai’s quick punches. 26 When an opening finally arises, Leon lunges, but only manages to scratch the surface of the plastic dome. Aiai then punches him with both fists, sending him flying. 23 (Jill’s Theme, 0:57-1:20) He crashes into a shelf full of glass bottles and chemical equipment, and, thinking fast, quickly stuffs a rag into a bottle he then pours liquid into. Finishing his task, he looks up and sees two bananarangs launching at him, thrown by Aiai, and ducks under each. Upon their return, he manages to shoot each out of the air, and fires a few more shots at the monkey. They all miss, but one hits a control panel behind him, causing a small explosion which knocks the monkey down. 14 Aiai gets up, and sees Leon pull out a rocket launcher of his own. Quickly forming a bubble, he runs at the Zombie Killer, accelerating as fast as he can, and dodges three rockets by swerving to the side. 10 Seeing Aiai approaching him at a borderline supersonic speed, Leon lights and throws his makeshift cocktail, and it lands right in front of the monkey. The ball runs into it and it explodes, destroying the Monkey Ball and sending Aiai rolling down the walkway, landing right in front of Kennedy. 4'' Heavily bruised, and with spirals for eyes, Aiai gets up, and dizzily turns around... and meets Leon’s pistol point blank in between his eyes. ''0.000001 The trigger is pulled. 'K.O!!!' With a smoking hole in his head, Aiai falls to the ground, while Leon sits down and pulls out a syringe. He sticks it into Aiai’s arm and begins to withdraw fluids from the monkey. Leon: Why the hell would S.T.A.R.S want samples of this? Behind Leon, a security camera focuses its view, and the scene switches to Wesker, who stands inside a lab watching Kennedy on a screen. Wesker: Well, well, well. It looks like induced hyperintelligence isn’t too far from my grasp yet. It’s almost comedic. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Leon S Kennedy! Votes for winner: Leon 13, Aiai 6 Votes for finisher: Death 11, KO 2 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Leon's path here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees